omgaan_met_pddnosfandomcom-20200214-history
Eigen ervaringen
Deze pagina is bedoeld voor mensen die zelf ervaringen hebben met PDD-NOS. Ervaringen Op deze pagina kunt u het verhaal van Willem lezen. U kunt ook een bericht achterlaten. Leven met een PDD-NOS kind Vanmorgen was het paniek in huis. De handschoenen van Willem waren kwijt. Willem weigerde naar school te gaan en stond te gillen in de gang. De reserve-handschoenen die ik nog in de kast had liggen, wilde hij niet: "Ik moet mijn eigen handschoenen aan!". Hoewel het buiten erg koud was, is hij zonder handschoenen naar school gegaan. We hebben afgesproken om vanmiddag nieuwe te gaan kopen. Het gaat op dit moment erg goed met Willem. Dit soort paniek-aanvallen hebben we met enige regelmaat en daar zijn we inmiddels aan gewend. Dat hoort bij Willem. Sterker nog: zijn protest om de reserve-handschoenen aan te trekken vind ik erg positief. De reserve-handschoenen zijn namelijk paars en er staat een roze bloemetje op de rug. Meisjes-handschoenen. Tot voor kort had het Willem niets uitgemaakt of hij roze handschoenen droeg of donkerblauwe. Hij kende het verschil tussen meisjeskleren en jongenskleren niet. Ik moest hem soms tegenhouden om niet met de gebloemde sokken van zijn zusje naar school te gaan, als hij die uit de mand met schone was had gepakt. Het feit dat hij beseft dat er verschil bestaat tussen jongenskleren en meisjeskleren duidt op sociaal inzicht; hij is bang ermee gepest te worden, en waarschijnlijk terecht. Willem is 8 en zit in groep 4 van een gewone basisschool. Hij heeft een lichte vorm van PDD-NOS (Pervasive Developmental Disorder – Not Otherwise Specified): 'een aan autisme verwante stoornis'. Gestresst Het gaat niet altijd zo goed met Willem. Soms is hij gestresst en dan is hij erg lastig: snel boos, humeurig en dan raakt hij bij het minste of geringste in paniek. Wanneer hij gestresst zal zijn, is niet te voorspellen. Was hij andere jaren rond Sinterklaas niet te genieten vanwege de spanning, afgelopen jaar was er van ongezonde spanning geen spoor te bekennen. Groep 3 doorliep hij zonder noemenswaardige problemen. Toen het schooljaar na de zomer weer begon, heeft hij wel een paar hele moeilijke maanden in groep 4 gehad. Hij was snel boos en geïrriteerd, en schold andere kinderen uit als ze iets deden wat hem niet beviel. Pesten De andere kinderen maakten grof misbruik van zijn boze buien en gingen hem uitlokken en soms zelfs echt pesten. Ingrijpen door de juf had nauwelijks zin; buiten haar blikveld gingen ze gewoon verder. Het was hartverscheurend om te zien hoe zwaar Willem het had. De juf had gehoopt dat de andere kinderen begrip zouden tonen; ze had eerder een klas met zo'n kind gehad en toen liet de klas het kind een beetje met rust als het niet lekker in z'n vel zat. Deze klas deed juist het tegenovergestelde. Verwijten en het onbegrip Als ouder had ik er ook onder te lijden. Niet alleen had ik een lastig kind (want zijn gedrag was ook thuis moeilijk, zijn humeur beneden het vriespunt), ik kreeg ook nog eens de verwijten en het onbegrip van andere ouders over me heen. Hoewel de meeste ouders wel weten wat er met Willem aan de hand is, lieten ze het pesten toe en verweten het mij (soms openlijk, meestal met een snerende blik) dat ik mijn kind nog naar een reguliere school liet gaan. Mijn ingrijpen in een vechtpartij op het schoolplein tussen Willem en een jongen uit zijn klas kwam me op een scheldpartij van diens moeder te staan; volgens haar was het niet meer dan terecht dat haar zoon de mijne "eens flink aanpakte". Gelukkig kon de juf haar duidelijk maken dat dat niet de manier was waarop ze op school te werk gingen. Wachtlijsten Tegen de tijd dat de school adviseerde om Willem naar het speciaal onderwijs te sturen, ging het prompt weer beter met hem. Ook het pesten is gelukkig weer gestopt. Op dit moment is er geen reden meer om hem door te sturen, maar we hebben hem toch aangemeld bij een school voor speciaal onderwijs. De wachtlijsten zijn erg lang en we kunnen niet overzien hoe zijn verdere schooltijd gaat verlopen. Geen vriendjes In zijn klas heeft hij geen vriendjes, maar Willem speelt wel vaak met Joost, een jongetje bij ons in de buurt. Joost is een jaar jonger dan Willem en gaat naar het speciaal onderwijs. Hij is slechthorend, heeft een taal-achterstand en een ontwikkelings-achterstand. Op sociaal niveau sluiten ze goed op elkaar aan, op intellectueel niveau absoluut niet. Desondanks spelen ze veel samen, gaan samen hutten bouwen en insecten vangen. Verder speelt Willem veel alleen, het liefst met de K'nex. Daar maakt hij enorme bouwwerken mee: zoals zelfbedachte voertuigen die met een opwindsysteem rijden, en een enorm ruimtestation dat met behulp van een motortje rond kan draaien. Van Sinterklaas heeft hij een elektriciteitsdoos gekregen waarmee hij zelfstandig een lampje en een bel kan maken. Kei in rekenen Zijn bouwsels laat hij altijd trots zien aan de andere kinderen in de klas, waarna hij steevast op veel waardering kan rekenen. De kinderen in de klas zijn het er ook over eens dat "Willem het allerbeste kan rekenen van de hele school". Of dat werkelijk zo is valt nog te bezien, maar in rekenen is hij inderdaad een kei. Ondanks al zijn nukken, grillen en boze buien is Willem een heerlijk kind met bijzondere capaciteiten. Category:Template documentation